A Whole New World
by wackystrings123
Summary: She was from a world where what you had was everything, he was from a world where everyday was a struggle to survive. they meet in the strangest of circumstances and realize that the grass isn't always greener on the other side. Forbidden love L/N/S.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for months now. So basically, it's kind of a like Aladdin-ish and takes place in New Mexico, and it's slightly modern-ish, but also old-time-ish. I wrote this story quite similar to the way The Merlin Conspiracy is written; on chapter is from Troy's POV, the next is from Gabriella's POV, and so on. **

A lot of teenagers say that their lives are difficult; but do they really know what a difficult life is like?

I don't think so.

If they had to miss the biggest party of the year because their parents refuse to let them go, they would probably throw a fit, and moan about how their life sucks.

Me, on the other hand, I would give anything to have that. I could say my life is difficult and people would understand, because it's the truth; a truth that I wish could be a lie.

My mother was a prostitute, a careless one in fact—hence the reason I exist. She had had many other accidental kids, but quite a lot of them died or she literally threw them away. But surprisingly, I was the only one she didn't throw away, that was until I turned five.

When I, was three my mother got sick of me because she accused me of being the reason why she had fewer customers than usual and locked me in my room whenever she had any, and if I made any noise I'd have to go without food for a whole day. Then, on the day I believe was my fifth birthday, my mother came home, drunk and hanging off the arm of a man, who I thought to be a real giant at that time. I'd never seen her like that before, so when I asked her if she was okay, she lashed out at me, telling me how hard I'd made life for her, how she wished I'd never been born, and a whole lot of other things I'd rather not think about. Anyway, she told me she never wanted to see me again, and that I was a waste of space. I loved her, even though there wasn't anything about her to love, but I'd always wanted her to be happy and if I was the reason why she wasn't I was going to change that, so I ran away, not taking anything but the clothes I had on.

Being a five year old kid and wandering around alone in the streets in the poorest part of Albuquerque was most definitely the dumbest things anyone could ever do.

After walking around for hours, I was lost and starving and I wanted nothing more than to go back home. I didn't care if it would make her unhappy, I just wanted to go back, and that was when I realized I didn't know how. I wandered into a dark deserted alley, where I hid behind a filthy dumpster and watched as people walked past, not even giving a second glance; I'd never known that the world was so harsh, but little did I know that that was just the beginning.

Miraculously, I survived the harsh streets, stealing scraps of food people left behind after eating, and hiding out in an abandoned five storey building not so far from the market place. By the time I turned nine, I was known throughout the town, for being an expert thief, so basically everyone hated me. I had been caught a number of times stealing food from the carts of traders and sellers, but I always escaped, one way or another, with my prize. I was quite satisfied with my stealing and hiding life, until one day when I was at my hideout, looking down at the busy city whilst munching of my prize, a loaf of bread and an apple, when they walked past; the "royal" family of New Mexico. They aren't exactly royal, but everyone else sees them as royal, they were just the richest family in the state, and the leaders.

This was the first time I had ever seen them in this part of Albuquerque, so you could say I was shocked. I forgot all about all about my food and climbed onto the huge hole made by the old bricks falling away. The word awe would be an understatement to what I felt as I watched the "royals" go through the city, looking all high and mighty on what would have to be the cleanest horses I've ever seen; the actual family were in the middle of the parade and from where I sat, I could only see the tops of their heads, and the extravagantly colorful clothes. I felt like I was watching one of those huge parades you would see on T.V., with all the colors, the confetti, the marching bands, the dancers/cheerleaders, mascots, and at the end, the king and queen of whatever the parade was for, looking very majestic whilst sitting on top of those type of cars with no hood; with their princes and princesses behind in another car, throwing confetti all over the place. But in this parade, the king and queen rode horses instead of cars, neither were they king and queen of anything, but there was no prince, only a little princess riding a smaller horse than her parents.

Something about the princess made me stop and stare. Her hair was cut short, probably down to her shoulders, in wavy curls. She looked so tiny in her oversized clothes that I laughed, hard. Then as if she heard me, she looked up, right at me.

Up until now, I still cannot get her get her expression out of my head; it was the same thing I felt: the need to escape, to live a new and different life from the one I'm currently living in.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, even when she had become no less than a tiny dot on the horizon.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's just a prologue, next it's going to be Gabriella's. I did not plan on ending it here but it's been sitting on my computer for over a month because every time I try to add something to it usually does not turn out good so I decided to turn it into a prologue.**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. WARNING! Chapter contains a lot of language.

* * *

**

I hate pink,

I hate dresses,

I hate banquets.

And most of all, I hate my life!

I fucking _hate _my social status. It's always _keep your head up, right leg in front of left, don't slouch, never slurp your soup only speak when spoken to, _and blah blah blah. Honestly, how can a person remember all that shit?

I mean, I do love my parents, don't get me wrong but sometimes I wish they weren't my parents. Believe it or not I'd rather be some poor kid with a struggling family than a daughter to…oh…yeah, _the _Julio Montez, senator or as some would put it, King of Albuquerque; and the trumpets blow, yatti-yatta-ya.

Moving on.

So yeah, my life sucks been through that, my father's filthy rich but who gives a flying fuck? I certainly don't.

_"Oh my G*D! That's Gabriella Montez. I wonder who she's wearing"_

_ "Must be expensive!"_

_"She's such a snob, a bratty rich bitch."_

I _nearly_ turn around and give those stereotypes behind me a piece of my mind, but since I'm such a sweet and caring person I don't, but in my mind I do. I laugh - the thought of ripping the hair out and stuffing it in their pie-holes is almost too tempting – which of course causes my parents to turn in their seats and look at me. I just send them the fakest smile I can muster and slump in my seat, ignoring the way my mother mouths "behave".

To the outside world she's the perfect mother and don't get me wrong, she is but there're times when I feel like she isn't. Sometimes she's not there when I need her most and when I don't need her she's there; life's unfair. I know I sound like a whiny bitch but I don't care.

Anyway, back to the present.

Right now I am so pissed! Who the hell would take their daughter to some political gathering shit? That's right my parents. Honestly for the past hour I've been listening to a bunch of old guys in suits talk about the country and some other stuff. If this thing doesn't end soon, someone is going to get seriously hurt!

"Shit!" Muscle spasm and I just stubbed my toe on the leg of the chair in front of me which of course caused a lot of people to turn and look at me: Major blush.

Uh-oh, mom and dad look pissed. Oh well, it's done and dusted. The whole "stubbed-toe" thing-y kept me up…for about five minutes and I finally lost the battle…Yippee!

_That laugh. _

_His laugh._

_Blue eyes like the ocean, shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes. He looked down at me questioningly. He looked so young and so lost. I tried to smile up at him but I don't think he saw. I had to turn back to the front but I found it hard to turn away from his eyes, so blue, so… _

"…Gabriella, wake up honey."

_Don't wanna._ "I'm up mom!" I open my eyes and the first thing I see are those bright blue eyes staring back at me which of course makes me sit up in my seat. I try to look over my mothers shoulder for the eyes but all I see is the pink bald head of some guy in his sixties; fan-_fucking-_tastic.

"Meetings over." I barely hear my mom say as she helps me up then stops and talks to some couple. I don't even tell my parents where I'm going but I just need to get away so I slip through the front doors. The grounds are still empty, guess everyone's still inside talking about how "amazing" those jacked up speeches were. Life is perfect, isn't it…I mean it can't get any better…or can it. And then of course, the klutz in me decides to surface and I stumble over my own feet and fall into a rose bush, just my luck.

It friggin' hurts! OW!

"Are you okay?"

I look up…

Blue eyes is staring at me, while my ass is wedged in a thorn bush; as Sharpay would say "fabulous." Rude as I am, I ignore his outstretched hand and help myself up, dusting my thorn clad ass; darn thorns! I can feel Blue eyes's blue eyes drilling holes into me as I grumble angrily to myself, _he's so cute!_

"Thanks." I mutter. Why the hell am I saying thank you? It's not like he did anything other than asking me whether I'm okay and Blue eyes actually has the guts to laugh, laugh at me! Does he have any idea who I am? "I _meant_ I'm okay, _thank you._" He's just so…I can't believe he makes _me_, me of all people, _nervous_! Nobody makes Gabriella Montez nervous. For some stupid reason, I reach out and touch his hair; it's so soft compared to what I imagined it to feel like, the smooth strands just run silkily through my fingers; did I mention he's wearing clothes that kind of look like rags and his hair looks as if it hasn't been brushed in a while? You don't see that everyday in my life and I have to admit it looks crazy HOT!

I feel him freeze at my touch and I realize what I'm doing. "Stupid, stupid."

"Probably, if you somehow managed to fall into a rose bush without touching anything or maybe you're blind, have walking issues or are just some weirdo."

I hit him, hard, on his arm but he doesn't flinch; _dang it._

"Shut up." I mutter, stupid blush, "I'm Gabriella." I did not just tell him my name, no way. Take that back, tell him it's, it's…my dogs name! "That's my dogs name." I blurt. Shit!

He laughs, again! That honey sweet laugh and…_Oh my G*d! _My heart is thumping like crazy against my chest, no way Jose can his laugh have this effect on me…nah-uh, great it's contagious too. "I'm guessing your dog's last name is Montez too?"

Red faced.

"_I_'m Gabriella." I correct. He smiles and rubs the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at me. Ugh, how rude!

Then people started streaming out of the building and he starts to look panicked.

"I, um, have to go." He starts to run quickly through the bushes.

"Will I ever see you again?" I sound like I've just walked out of some cheesy romantic movie…_LAME!_

To my surprise, he actually turns around and still walking backwards he shrugs and mouths "maybe" in a way that was so adorable especially with eyes like his that I blush…Bubble brain! How many times do I have to blush in front of this guy? I'm not a bashful person, but with him I might as well be.

_Great._ I know nothing about this Adonis (my new name for his, blue eyes isn't seem to be working too well for me) I don't even know his name for Christ's sake.

"Gabriella sweetie!" my mother calls.

"Coming!" I yell back still looking at the spot where Adonis stood just moments before.


End file.
